This Heartless Desire
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: Chris becomes obsessed with Piers. With a building desire that he simply can't control, Chris kidnaps his own A.T.L. under the false lure of a celebration meal after a mission well done, all to ensure that Piers will never be able to leave him. Nivanfield, prompt from tumblr.


**A/N: Ooo. This was a simple prompt from an Anon who requested a fic with an obsessed Chris that abducts Piers, but my mind went a bit wild with it, haha. c:**

* * *

Piers Nivans was the embodiment of perfection. Those perfect, plump lips that always seemed to pout in that adorable, sexy way of his. His lean figure, well built and sculpted to handle anything a soldier should be able to, with the added bonus of that wonderfully bubbled butt, deliciously eye-catching. His beautiful, piercing eyes that never missed a single detail. He had arms of steel to hold his much loved Anti-Material rifle with such ease in a steady grip, and nimble fingers that elegantly curved over the trigger at just the precise time to release a bullet from the chamber directly into a target meters away. The way he cleaned the weapon better than any person does themselves, with caresses meant only for the human touch and not cold, hard metal.

It had become more difficult for Chris to keep his eyes off of Piers each passing day, throughout training and out on the field. The way Piers seemed to look up to him and hold him in such a high respect over everyone else set his nerves on fire, only serving to make his growing desire much more vivid and real. Each glance from those beautiful hazel eyes that always bore such determination and unending loyalty had Chris fighting against the impulse to throw Piers into the nearest wall and take him there, in front of everyone so that they could all see.

Piers Nivans had him ticking like a time bomb, and Chris was so close to exploding.

The Captain had watched Piers for years, he waited for too long that things had grown unbearable. His craving was undeniable and overwhelming. Chris found himself no longer able to resist temptation. He needed Piers, needed to feel the expanse of that lean frame underneath his own. He ached at the thought of hearing delicious moans resounding from those wonderfully full lips. It was time for him to finally claim Piers as his own, and nothing would tear the sniper out of his arms. He would take care of him, make him feel good.

So, so _good_.

It was getting late. Alpha had recently returned from a difficult mission that paid off, it was as close to perfect as the timing could get. It wasn't until after most of the men had already filed out of the base to return to their homes that Chris had dared to approach Piers. The ace had already changed from the standard BDU into more casual wear, probably for the best as Chris was positive he wouldn't be able to contain himself from ravishing that body on the spot were he still naked in the locker room.

Piers was in front of him out in the hallway, paused with a curious raise of the brow after Chris had called his name to stop him before he could leave. "Hey," The older man had breathed, "Things were pretty close today." The mission had come dangerously near to reaching failure. "What do you say we go out somewhere? Think of it as a friendly celebration." Chris offered with a small shrug, trying to calm his shaking hands by stuffing them in his pockets. Piers was so close, so easily within reach...

The ace seemed to consider it as a momentary silence passed over them. "Sure," Piers settled with, causing Chris to smile in reply. "Great." Better than great. Chris only had to hold himself back for a short while longer, enough to at the very least get his A.T.L. inside the car. Chris had prepared ahead of time, already dressed in his own casual wear as he motioned for the sniper to follow behind. He had to check to make sure Piers was following at the absence of any audible footsteps. The kid always had been good with his stealth, it was almost terrifying.

Chris refrained from diving too far into any conversation, lest his tone tremble with held back desire. Piers had a nice voice, too. Chris wanted to hear it beg him for more as he stretched him far past his limit. He yearned for Piers to call his name in ecstasy as he pumped him full of thick meat.

Chris had to refrain from allowing himself to think such thoughts, he could already feel a stir start to rise in his pants and the last thing he wanted was for Piers to see it too soon as the two of them climbed into the vehicle together with Chris at the wheel. "Did you have somewhere specific in mind, Captain?" Piers didn't have the slightest clue as the engine roared to life and they pulled out of the lot.

"Actually, I was going to consider making us something instead." Chris suggested, glancing at the sniper from the corner of his eye before turning back to the road. Piers shifted slightly at that with mild surprise. "Sounds good to me," He'd only heard rumors, but as Agent Valentine would always put it, Chris could cook up a damn fine meal.

Chris certainly planned on doing so, but he'd be feasting in an entirely different way that night and Piers was the main course.

The rest of the ride was silent after that, even after Chris had pulled into the driveway and they both stepped out of the vehicle to walk up the short path to the porch. It only took a minute for Chris to unlock the door and push it open with a motion for Piers to go inside first. Chris was right behind him, taking care to shut and lock the door as it closed. He turned to Piers who was watching him, waiting for a suggestion on what to do. Chris nodded toward the living room, "The kitchen's on the other side. Let's see what we can find," He offered that warming smile of his he often showed to his men, all of which he had always treated like family.

Piers eyed him for a moment before he gave a nod of his own to confirm an agreement, and turned to head toward the direction he was pointed in. Chris was always just a step behind him, watching the ace with a growing desire. He was there, in his own house, exactly like Chris had intended. As soon as Piers neared the kitchen, Chris was on him before he could blink. A meaty hand enclosed itself in short locks, and slammed the ace into the frame of the walkway.

That's when everything went dark, and Piers fell limp in his arms. Chris' smile turned dark as he released his hold over stands of hair to rub a thumb across pouted lips. The kid was beautiful, even when he was unconscious. He looked more innocent that way, more relaxed. He was _perfect_.

Without any idea of how long Piers would remain out cold, Chris got to work.

* * *

Black.

His head hurt and the world felt as though it was spinning, yet even when Piers went to open his eyes, he found that he still couldn't see. There was a light weight over his lids, a fabric that blocked out his vision. A similar cloth had been slipped between his lips and prevented him from speaking with clarity. Piers tried to move, to stand, to do anything, but found that he could not. The cool breeze over his heated skin informed him that he was without clothes, both his wrists and elbows had been firmly bound behind him with multiple ropes woven across his torso and around his arms to ensure they stayed in place. His legs were similarly tied at both the knees and ankles, adding a final touch that made him quite literally immobile.

Piers tugged at the ropes, his head an aching mess as he tried to remember what had happened. First was the base, he was prepared to head home until Chris had stopped him with an offer-

Chris!

Piers had been with his Captain, hadn't he? So where was he now? The ace couldn't figure out for the life of him what the hell had taken place.

Footsteps.

They were coming toward him, and Piers twisted against the bindings in a last struggle to get loose to no avail. He'd been tied up tightly. Whoever did it had no intention of letting him go.

The foot falls circled around him where they slowed to a stop, replaced by the sound of stretching fabric as the person crouched down. Warm hands were over Piers in an instant, tugging loose a muffled groan as he was lifted from the floor up to his knees, with his back pressed tight against the equally bared chest behind him and his bound arms were left pinned between them. His breathing was quickened, worrisome as those hands roamed over his exposed flesh, seeking out heaving pectorals where thick fingers pinched each of the pink nubs between them. Piers twisted under the grip, but those hands held firm as a heated breath tickled over the back of his neck, sending a sudden chill down the length of his spine.

"Mmf! Mmngh-" The fingers squeezed and twisted, causing a yelp to cut off the muffled dialect. A sudden moist warmth placed itself to the sniper's neck, sucking over the skin like some kind of greedy leech. Piers squirmed against the hold, trying hard to get away from the intrusion of personal space as he was gradually violated. One of the hands released their grip over the abused nipple to reach across the span of his throat, holding his head in place as the lips traced upward to his jawline with light kisses. His struggles intensified.

"Shh," It was a soft sound to his ears, "Relax, Piers..." The voice had the ace frozen in place, not sure he'd heard it right. It couldn't have registered properly to his mind, it couldn't have been from who he was so sure it sounded like- "I've got you now." Piers thought he was suffocating. Not from the hand at his throat that caressed the skin in light touches, but from the overwhelming realization of his captor's identity.

_Chris_.

It was Chris, his beloved Captain; the hero, the savior, the legend.

Why would he do such a thing? How could he? Piers had looked up to him, trusted him... What did he want? Piers had so many questions, all drowned out by the fabric in his mouth, preventing them from being spoken aloud.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, you know." Chris continued, letting the hand at Piers' chest dip downward and over the length of his stomach, edging further until the rough pads of his fingers traced the formation of a 'v'. Piers tensed, body stiff under the administrations from his Captain. What the hell was going on?! "Fuck, Piers... You have no idea what you've been doing to me all this time." Those lips were back over Piers' skin, tongue licking over the side of his neck, coating it in layers of saliva as he tugged the flesh between his teeth. "Mmph! Mnng..." It wasn't happening, it wasn't happening...

The thrashing renewed itself as Piers tried to pull away. No, Chris couldn't be responsible... He would never-!

The hand around his throat not far from those clenching teeth tightened itself, and for a moment Piers had thought it would start to cut off his air supply... But the grasp was simply firm, hindering normal breathing only slightly. It wouldn't be hard for it to enclose further and suffocate him, where he could do nothing but struggle against bonds that he could not break. Piers swallowed at the thought, causing his Adam's apple to bob against the palm over his throat.

The opposite hand lowered itself so long fingers could wrap a firm grip around the flaccid penis. Piers started to panic, bulbs of sweat began to form over his skin as it heated up. It couldn't be real, Chris wasn't like that! He had always been so kind and so caring, he made all of Alpha feel like family rather than just a team. It went against everything he stood for, and it left Piers crushed in so many ways to see the man he held in such high regard reduced to... _That_. What did he want with him? Why?

Those fingers started to trail over his length, seeking to harden it with friction as Chris raised the hand over his beloved sniper's exposed neck up to the blindfold where it was torn away. Hazel eyes blinked immediately, fluttering under the sudden light they had to adjust to. Reality was a temporary blur that had to reform itself with clarity, and once it did, Piers settled his gaze on the reflected image in front of him. Full length mirrors were placed all along the wall in what was presumably the basement, allowing him to see the tangled mess he was in with the man behind him edging him into a state of unwanted arousal with the hand that pumped over his shaft. Hazel settled on the owner who stared right back at his reflection, lips curved into a satisfied smile as though he'd just won an impossible prize.

_Chris... Chris, how could you...?_

Piers had found himself wishing that the blindfold was still in place. He didn't want to see it, didn't want to watch as his own Captain tormented him with a pleasure that only his body responded to. "Look at you," Chris had uttered, voice husky as it reached his ears, laced thickly with lust. The hand over his twitching cock lowered itself down to the base, squeezing lightly before tugging back up the length in repeating movements that stroked it to fullness. Chris relocated his freed hand after dropping the removed blindfold to place itself over his beloved sniper's scrotum where it fondled the round sacs, causing Piers to shudder under the contact. "You were always perfect."

Hazel eyes closed themselves tight, not wanting to see what Chris was doing to him, pleading that his mind would block out that voice... "I've always valued you over the others," It wasn't working, the sound of his Captain still tormented his ears. "I was hoping you'd notice it before I had to resort to this." A calloused hand pumped over the throbbing length, forcing the unwanted arousal to remain in place as his other hand massaged the swollen testicles in their grip. "But... You never did." The words were followed by a heavy sigh. The movement of that meaty palm quickened, roaming over the length of aching shaft, forcing a muffled whine from Piers.

The sniper squirmed, trying to wriggle away from the touch only to have it tighten over him. "It's okay..." Piers heard as the fingers over his cock slowed to a stop, while the other hand released its grip over the swollen testicles to press a rough palm against his sensitive tip. With a suddenness, Chris set his hand in a fast paced circular motion, causing the ace the jerk in his arms with muffled cries at the friction that drove him mad. "Mmmph! Mmng... _Mmf_! Mmph!" The hands paused, releasing their hold to roam back up the span of the lean body where they pulled Piers tighter against the chest behind him. "Don't worry," Chris soothed, "I'll still take good care of you, anyway." The intention behind the voice was clear, and it caused the sniper to visibly shudder as his chest heaved.

It had to be a nightmare. A bad dream that Piers would eventually wake up from and forget about. The man who held him was not his Captain, was not his idol. It couldn't be. Piers had to tell himself that over and over again to try and still his breathing, but it did little to calm his nerves when everything felt so real. _Sounded_ so real.

"Come on," Chris uttered with a soft kiss to the side of the ace's neck as he rose to his feet behind him. With little effort, strong arms hoisted the bound frame up alongside him, and with his body almost completely immobile under the restraints, Piers could do little in the ways of stopping the older man as Chris practically carried him to a nearby table and bent him forward over top of it. With his head forced to the side at the new positioning, dead ahead of hazel eyes was still a mirror that reflected everything back at him, his own tied figure and his Captain's, who hovered over him from behind. Chris was clothed only in loose fatigues that hung lower than normal off of sculpted hips, and the moment Piers observed his hands lowering to undo them, his mind went into a sudden panic.

Chris had abducted him, tied him up, teased him.

Now Chris had every intention of fucking him.

The Captain that Piers had known was long gone; the man behind him was a stranger that planned on taking advantage of him while he was helplessly exposed. Piers twisted in his restraints, even though it had already proved useless, as he voiced muffled complaints from behind the gag. Chris placed a hand to his back, keeping Piers from moving from his position as the fatigues were dropped to the floor. Piers stilled, hazel immediately found the throbbing length of already hardened meat bouncing between his Captain's legs, lifted at an upward angle that indicated it was ready to be used. Piers felt his breathing intensify, body visibly tense as Chris leaned back over him. "You can stop fighting, Piers. It'll only hurt for a bit, and then I'll make it up to you. You'll feel good, I promise."

Chris brought a hand to his own mouth, enveloping three fingers within. A chill ran down the sniper's spine at the sight as he watched the reflected image of his Captain, who suckled away at the digits until they were wet enough to remove from his oral cavity. Hazel eyes squeezed shut as a finger prodded at his entrance, slick but unwanted. It nudged its way past the ring where it curled against his insides, causing Piers to squirm at the invasion. His walls tightened instinctively in an attempt to force out the finger, but it stayed firmly inside as another joined it to help stretch the muscles just a bit further under the pressure. A muffled groan was the reply as the digits swirled around inside, swimming through his rectum before they started to scissor at the ring. "You're a virgin..." The Captain muttered from above him in a delayed reaction, based off the light twitching and consistent writhing from the younger man.

Hazel eyes fluttered, watching the mirror through a half lidded view as he was violated by those thick fingers probing his depths. A third one slipped in and made him grunt, body tensing further as his anal region already started to feel full under the unknown sensations. They twisted particularly fast and Piers jumped, the movement restricted by the hand still over his back to hold him down. Chris paused, letting his fingers stay buried inside the clenching ass muscles for a second longer before they were removed. Piers exhaled, the small amount of relief he'd gained at having the digits pulled out of him was quickly replaced with overwhelming dread as something thicker pressed against his ring. He didn't have to be staring in the mirror to know what it was as Chris lined himself up.

Not there, not that way! Piers renewed his struggles, twisting away from the length that prodded against him, trying to put some distance between himself and it to get free. Chris wasn't in his right state of mind, he couldn't be. That's what Piers had to tell himself, he simply refused to let the image of his loved superior crumble so easily.

Chris had leaned even closer, the weight of his torso replaced his hand over the sniper's back, holding him down more effectively. Hands were on his hips, causing his thrashing to nearly cease. Piers could feel the thickened girth between his cheeks, it was much larger than the three fingers that had been exploring him moments ago. Chris was going to snap him in half! The Captain adjusted himself so his tip was back to pressing against the clenching sphincter, giving no concern to the sniper's desperate attempts to avoid the throbbing prick. Chris jerked his hips forward, popping through the puckered ring in a single movement that had the flesh tearing. Scarlet rivulets leaked from the aching hole as Piers screamed behind the gag; even muffled, the sound was loud to his own ears.

Tears pricked along the corners of hazel eyes, and Chris buried himself in to the hilt which deepened the cries from his beautiful sniper. The Captain paused the moment his balls firmly rested against bubbled cheeks to raise a hand and wipe away the salty trails of tears. "It'll get better, Piers." Chris petted the ace in small strokes to soothe him, thick fingers roamed through short locks as the screams died down to whimpers. Piers sniffled as new tears fell to replace the old ones, and Chris lowered his hand to tug the gag loose from between swollen lips. Instantly, the sniper's tongue slid out to wet dry tiers, dampening them as Piers inhaled shaky breaths.

"Captain," Piers winced at the sound of his own voice, hard and hoarse as it left his throat. "_Nnngh_... It hurts. Captain, _stop_! Stop it, please!" He pleaded with the older man, but the words did him no good. Chris kissed along his neck, an attempt to hush away the soft cries. "Just give it a minute. I can fix it, I'll make you feel better." Piers shuddered underneath him, choking on a sob as a tongue roamed back over his skin, pausing so a heated mouth could nip at his jugular. "Captain!" Piers tried to pull away from the moist muscle to no avail, "Why are you doing this?! Why-... Ahh, stop... Just stop, _please_." But Chris wouldn't listen, he had no intention to cease his assault and pull away.

Chris straightened his posture with a hand still firmly planted over the sniper's back to keep him in place as he edged himself out to the tip and paused. "You'll get used to all of this. You've got plenty of time to, now." That said, his hips pushed forward to bury his length back into the tight heat that had the sound of his captive's screams return as Chris started to build a pace. Piers could hardly feel the trail of scarlet under the intense pain as it oozed down his thigh, an indication of the tear in his anal muscles. Even though he had been prepared, Chris was still huge. Nothing would have accommodated his virgin ring to the throbbing girth effectively enough to prevent it, not without prior experience that he did not have.

Piers curved his lower tier inward, placed firmly between his teeth that sought to bite down on it in a poor attempt to stifle his noises as he was continuously impaled. The prodding cock was relentless as it pounded into his rectum, accompanied by the slap of balls smacking against his derriere. Each thrust sounded wet under the leaking crimson, and the blood served as a new means of lubrication that allowed the pulsing shaft easier entry. A trail of the same liquid began to drip from his lower lip the harder he bit, but the pain it gave paled in comparison to the invading girth. "Captain... Nnngh, this isn't you! It's not- _Ahhh_! Fuck, Chris, stop it!" It was a mixture of begging and screaming, the only option Piers had left given the circumstances.

Chris thrusted himself in deep and paused, feeling the walls clench around him as he leaned back over the sniper, leaving a trail of nips across the span of tensed biceps and shuddering shoulder blades. "I said I would fix it. I'll make you feel good again, just wait. Shhh," He cooed with a raised hand that reached for the gag and slipped it back into place. The sniper groaned in reply, once again muffled by the fabric. Piers heaved with flaring nostrils that sought more air than they could inhale as Chris returned to his rhythm, pulling himself out only to drive his prick back inside with renewed force. Hazel eyes that were blurred with tears watched the sight from a sideways angle in the mirror. Chris was anything but gentle about it, seeking to quench his build up of lust. Yet, somewhere in his twisted line of thought, he had no actual desire to hurt Piers and set himself into a search for that sweet spot inside that would have him screaming no longer in pain, but aching pleasure.

Chris wanted to claim Piers. To make him his own, to ensure that no one would ever try to take him away. Chris promised to keep him safe and happy; they would live together, and Piers would always be at home waiting for him to come back so that Chris could take him over and over until the exhaustion overwhelmed them. That was his dream, that was what Chris had set as his life goal. Piers was his now.

Chris plunged himself in deep, where his cock nudged against the very thing he was looking for that had Piers writhing underneath him with a muffled moan. "That's it... Right there, baby. It feels good, doesn't it?" He panted, making the cluster of nerves his new target with every thrust of his hips. Piers tensed under him, shaking violently at the unknown but not unpleasant feeling. It went against everything he felt about the rape. He didn't enjoy what was being done to him, not in his right mind... But there, as Chris continued to fill him with thick, throbbing meat, his body was thrown into a state of ecstasy; no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

Chris reached around Piers to grip a hold on his aching cock with a thumb that traced over the slit to smear the leaking precum across the length that he soon began to pump. Piers gave a muffled response, arms tugging furiously at the ropes binding him all for naught. It hadn't worked before, and they remained just as strong now. The combination of the thick girth sliding through his walls in continuous jerks and the unrelenting motions from the hand over his own cock had the sniper's eyes rolling to the back of his head despite his better judgement. The gag was dampened by excess saliva, which managed to ooze out from around it to leak drool down over the table, blending with the crimson from his bitten lip. Piers hardly paid attention to it as he was violated.

Chris grunted behind him, "I can't... Nngh, get enough of you... Fuck, Piers, you're so tight." He groaned with another deep thrust inside where his length was swallowed by the twitching orifice. He was on a high, and Piers was his addiction. He needed more, thirsted for all that the ace could offer as he buried himself to the hilt with every jerk of his hips. He was getting close, so close, but he didn't want it to stop.

Piers was a trembling mess beneath him, conflicted with the desire his body was forced to crave for, and the logical want to get free. He had to find a way out before Chris did something even more extreme, even if his body started to enjoy all the dirty things being done to him. His skin was on fire and acid coursed through his veins, melting him from the inside out as the hand pumping over his length started to rub more furiously, insistent on making him explode. Coupled with the constant pressure pounding into his prostate, his mind had become a jumbled mess as he neared his climax, dangling at the edge only by a thin thread. Chris had broken it with a sudden forceful thrust that had Piers jerking against the table, muffled moans resounding as he was milked dry. Spurts of jism leaked from his tip, dripping over the hand that encouraged him and down to the floor below.

Chris wasn't far behind as his cock plunged in deep, quickened thrusts led him closer toward his own release as the walls tightened around him, snugly seated against the pulsing length in a way that had him squirting his own ropes of cum that flooded into the small passage. Husky voice called out the younger man's name as Chris pumped until every last bit of fluid was released inside. Piers groaned underneath him at the odd feeling, breathing hard through his nostrils as he flexed his jaw in an attempt to wriggle the gag loose. The sudden feeling of lips as they returned to his neck had him inhaling sharply as they kissed over the skin. Strong arms wrapped around Piers to stand him upright, and a hand under his chin tilted his head over a shoulder where Chris kissed him over the fabric of the gag, devouring those pouted lips the best he could. Piers tried to move away, but the hand at his jawline kept him in place until Chris retracted.

"I don't have words for that," The Captain admitted as he trailed his cum covered fingers over the gag, slipping them under it to give the ace a taste of himself. Piers scowled at the action, unable to stop it while still restrained. "Other than it being better than I expected." Chris added with a satisfied smile. The way he looked at Piers was almost terrifying, the mixture of possessive adoration and obsessive love combined themselves with a thoughtful consideration. Chris bent down to pick up the sniper in his arms, and Piers wriggled in his grip as he was carried upstairs. Chris said nothing as he sauntered to the bedroom, where he rested Piers down over one side of the mattress while still restrained, and moved himself to the other where he crawled in beside him.

A blanket was lifted over them, and muscled arms pulled Piers in close to effectively trap him within them, his back once again tight to the solid muscle of his Captain's chest. "I love you," Chris had whispered, the roots of his obsessive craving. A hand slipped the saliva drenched gag free from swollen lips a second time, and Piers swallowed. "I don't believe that. Not after all of this." The sniper stated sourly, still upset with the older man. "I'll prove it to you," Chris insisted, "I took care of you tonight, didn't I?"

Piers scoffed, "You knocked me out and tied me up, Chris!" He spat, turning his head so hazel could glare over his shoulder. "I never asked for any of this! I even told you to stop! I don't know who the hell you are anymore, but you're not my Captain!"

Something cold pressed against Piers' neck to silence him, and as a soldier he knew exactly what it was. The cold of metal, the circular hole at the tip; it was a gun, aimed directly at his jugular. He inhaled sharply, body suddenly more tense than before. "You'll get used to this life, Piers, it's the only one left for you. I'm not letting you get away." Chris seethed, angered by the poor words his sniper had chosen. "Sooner or later, you'll enjoy what I can offer." The gun made a trail downward, the cool surface pressed over olive skin as it was lowered to the hip bone, where it began to trace rhythmic circles the rest of the way until it reached the outer thigh. "I could make things so much worse, Piers. But I wouldn't do that to you. You know why?"

Piers snorted softly, still tense as his eyes lowered to the weapon, "Because you love me?" The tone was riddled with sarcasm inside words that he didn't believe.

Chris didn't seem to mind whether the sarcasm was present, only that Piers had spoken those words knowingly, "Exactly." He stated as the gun was lifted away. "In my care, I won't ever hurt you. What happened earlier couldn't be prevented, considering you've never done that before."

"And if I still try to escape?" Piers almost regretted asking as the barrel of the weapon came to a rest at his temple. He felt Chris' breath hot against his skin as the older man leaned in close, "I'd rather see you dead than with someone else." The tone was harsh, cold. So unlike the Captain that Piers had adored. No, everything the sniper had witnessed that night was a part of Chris he never wished he had uncovered. The man was already dangerous, but if he was so obsessed with Piers then there was no telling what lengths he would actually go to. That was what terrified the sniper.

The gun retracted, and Chris placed it off to the side somewhere now that he had made his threat clear. Muscled arms were back in place around Piers, "Go to sleep." Chris instructed as he pulled the younger man even closer and allowed his eyes to fall closed.

Piers said nothing in reply. He felt dirty, used, and betrayed. He was _filthy_, disgusted with his body for deriving pleasure from what Chris had done to him. Yet, the Captain had also made it clear that he would never let him go. He was trapped, a captive to the man he used to respect. Everything he thought he knew about Chris Redfield had been burnt to ash. His Captain was a monster, and Piers was his new toy.

Perhaps it would have been better had the trigger been pulled.


End file.
